Arctica
Arctica jest Toa Lodu, bliską przyjaciółką Voxa i dawną partnerką Nero. Biografia Matoranka Arctica zamieszkiwała odizolowaną od świata zewnętrznego wioskę na Północnym Kontynencie, strzeżoną przez obłąkanego Turagę. Była jedyną kobietą pośród mieszkających tam Ko-Matoran, więc Turaga od samego początku wmawiał jej, że jest wyjątkowa i przepowiadał, że któregoś dnia zostanie Toa. Wioska była nieustannie atakowana przez dzikie Rahi, lecz z powodu surowego klimatu i braku zdobyczy, stworzenia ostatecznie wyemigrowały gdzie indziej. Niedługo potem, osada została napadnięta przez złowrogie istoty, nazywane przez Turagę Protokrahi, które doprowadziły do porwania kilku Matoran. W ciągu następnych miesięcy dochodziło do kolejnych ataków Protokrahi, w trakcie których znikało coraz więcej mieszkańców. Kiedy w wiosce pozostali jedynie Arctica i Turaga, starszy wioski wezwał ją do siebie i wręczył jej Kamień Toa. Arctica odkryła wtedy, że to oszalały Turaga stał za zniknięciami Matoran, których porywał i następnie przebudowywał w Protokrahi, nie mogąc znieść pokoju po wyemigrowaniu zagrażających wcześniej osadzie stworzeń. Arctica nie zamierzała pozostawać narzędziem szaleńca i opuściła Turagę, pozostawiając go na pastwę Protokrahi. Toa Przybycie na Artas Nui Arctica rozpoczęła podróż po świecie, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od wioski obłąkanego Turagi. Przez pewien czas stacjonowała na Półwyspie Tren Krom, gdzie pomogła ochronić tamtejszą osadę przed Nui-Rama. Dowiedziała się wtedy od ostatniego z lokalnych Toa, że pozostali obrońcy wioski padli ofiarami grupy znanej jako Łowcy Toa. Arctica postanowiła zbadać tę sprawę i niedługo potem trop Łowców zaprowadził ją na wyspę-miasto Artas Nui. Na wyspie, Arctica wpadła w pułapkę zastawioną przez Łowców Toa, uratował ją jednak Toa Dźwięku, który przedstawił się jako Nero. Między dwójką Toa wytworzyła się silna więź i wkrótce potem zostali oni obrońcami miasta. Służąc w obronie Artas Nui, Arctica i Nero położyli ostateczny kres działaniom Łowców Toa, zmierzyli się także z pajęczą bestią Karanakiem, po czym wtrącili potwora do Archiwów miasta. Pomogli także pozbyć się dzikich Nivawków. Misja na Madraen Jakiś czas potem, Arctica oraz Nero otrzymali od Turagi Arkina misję zaprzestania handlu niewolnikami na wyspie Madraen oraz pomocy tamtejszym buntownikom. Aby dostać się na wyspę niepostrzeżenie, Nero podszył się pod łowcę niewolników znanego jako Yte, Arctica zaś udawała jego zdobycz, księżniczkę Senthię. W ten sposób Toa dostali się do pałacu władcy Madraen, Ihtrhana, gdzie Arctica została kupiona jako niewolnica, Nero zaś otrzymał propozycję zostania na dworze, by być świadkiem mających rozegrać się w najbliższych dniach na wyspie Igrzysk. W komnatach Ihthrana Toa Lodu poznała inne niewolnice i poprzysięgła sobie unicestwić władcę niewolniczego królestwa. Następnie Arctica towarzyszyła Ihthranowi podczas uroczystej uczty poprzedzającej dzień rozpoczęcia Igrzysk, gdzie miała okazję spędzić nieco czasu z Nero podszywającego się pod Yte'a. Mężczyzna zaproponował, by dziewczyna zbliżyła się do władcy i wyciągnęła z niego więcej informacji na temat tego wydarzenia. Choć niechętnie, Arctica zgodziła się i tej samej nocy, uwodząc króla, dowiedziała się od niego o legendzie, według której istniał artefakt o olbrzymiej mocy, a klucz do niego miał zdobyć najszlachetniejszy wojownik, którego właśnie miały wyłonić Igrzyska. Nim Arctica zdołała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, do komnaty wtargnął jeden ze sługusów Ihthrana, oznajmiając pojmanie szpiega. Następnego dnia Arctica została zabrana przez władcę na podziemną arenę, gdzie obserwowała pierwszą walkę Igrzysk - brał w niej udział Nero, który został pojmany podczas próby skontaktowania się z rebeliantami. Toa Dźwięku wyszedł zwycięsko z pojedynku, czekały go jednak kolejne walki, Arctica zaś - której tożsamość również odkrył Ihthran - miała spędzić najbliższą noc z Rahkinem, rekinim sługą króla. Następnego ranka została przyniesiona cała poraniona do komnaty władcy, gdzie opatrzyły ją inne niewolnice. Dziewczyna dowiedziała się od jednej z nich, Eymis, że tak jak ona również jest Toa, która trafiła na Madraen po tym, jak łowcy niewolników Ihthrana zaatakowali statek, którym podróżowała jej drużyna. Z czasem Arctica czuła coraz większą sympatię do innych niewolnic, raz nawet wstawiając się za jedną z nich i przyjmując na siebie karę w postaci kolejnej nocy z Rahkinem. Kiedy ją odbywała, wydłubała rekiniemu słudze oczy. Arctica była później świadkiem ostatniej walki Igrzysk, której zwycięzcą okazał się Nero. Ihthran wyjawił wtedy swój plan i wystawił Toa Dźwięku do walki z mistycznym strażnikiem tajemniczej kuli, artefaktu, o którym wspominał wcześniej władca. Nero udało się pokonać kamiennego minotaura i wyrwać z jego piersi sferę, wtedy jednak zaatakował go Ihthran i przejął artefakt. Arctica wbiegła na arenę, król strzelił wtedy jednak do niej energetyczną wiązką ze swej włóczni. Nie wiedział, że rozbił tym kajdany blokujące dostęp Arctici do mocy żywiołu, a wtedy dziewczyna uwolniła swą moc lodu, zamrażając Ihthrana i przepędzając wszystkich z areny. Nero powstrzymał ją jednak, nim uśmierciła władcę. Odzyskując panowanie nad emocjami, Arctica padła w ramiona swego przyjaciela, a po chwili oboje opuścili wyspę ze zdobytym artefaktem, który został umieszczony w Wielkiej Bibliotece Artas Nui. Wojna z Południowcami Około 21 000 lat temu, Artas Nui stało się celem armii barbarzyńców z Południowych Wysp, którzy rozpoczęli swój plan podboju całego Wszechświata. Broniący miasta Toa zgromadzili tylu mieszkańców, ile tylko się dało, w podziemiach kwatery XONOX-u. Wkrótce potem grupa dowodzona przez Nero miała udać się na ostateczne starcie z siłami wroga, podczas gdy Arctica i Toa Wody imieniem Mala miały zająć się rannymi w podziemiach. W trakcie zajmowania się rannymi, Arctica zużyła wszystkie swoje pokłady Mocy Toa i musiała posługiwać się tradycyjnymi metodami opatrywania ran. W podziemiach dziewczyna spędziła tak wiele tygodni, aż wreszcie odgłosy walk ucichły i podjęto decyzję o wyprowadzeniu ludności na powierzchnię. Na zewnątrz mieszkańcy zastali istne pobojowisko. Budynki zmieniły się w ogołocone szkielety, a na ulicach walały się ciała zarówno piratów jak i Toa. Nigdzie jednak nie znaleziono ciała Nero. Arctica szukała go przez wiele dni, lecz jej poszukiwania nie przynosiły żadnych rezultatów. Jej przyjaciel przepadł bez śladu, Toa Lodu w końcu się z tym pogodziła i zamknęła się w sobie, odtrącając pomoc innych. Spędziła tak w odosobnieniu wiele tysiącleci, a kiedy po nieudanych powojennych eksperymentach XONOX-u Szósty Dystrykt Artas Nui, w którym mieszkała wcześniej dziewczyna, zmienił się w niezamieszkałą, skutą lodem krainę, Arctica pozostała w nim sama. Przybycie Toa Voxa 14 000 lat temu, Karanak uwolnił się z Archiwów XONOX-u i zaczął dewastować miasto. Arctica, kierowana dawnym wspomnieniem walki z pajęczym mutantem razem z Nero, ścigała go aż do Pierwszego Dystryktu, gdzie w walkę wtrącił się Toa Dźwięku imieniem Vox. Niestety, mutantowi udało się uciec, za co winą Arctica obarczyła mężczyznę i odeszła. Następnie dziewczyna próbowała skorzystać z usług mistrza psychotroniki Dromy, którego zwierciadło psychotroniczne mogło powiedzieć jej, gdzie znajduje się Nero. Niestety, nie przynosiło ono oczekiwanych rezultatów i mocno uszkadzało umysł Arctici, przygnębiona Toa Lodu poszukała więc ukojenia w jednym z pobliskich barów, gdzie ponownie spotkała Voxa i rozmawiała z nim krótko na temat powinności Toa oraz tego, że na Artas Nui nie da się być bohaterem. Mimo niebezpieczeństw, z jakimi wiązało się używanie zwierciadła psychotronicznego, Arctica skorzystała z usług Dromy jeszcze kilka razy, dopóki nie wpadła na nowy trop Karanaka w Szóstym Dystrykcie i ruszyła za nim w pogoń. Podczas kolejnej próby schwytania potwora, ponownie natknęła się na Voxa, który walczył z Karanakiem oraz towarzyszącym mu Skakdi Spikorrem razem z Toa Hikirą i kiedy mutant ponownie uciekł, Vox poprosił Arcticę, aby pomogła mu w rozwiązaniu zagadki zniknięcia Ga-Matoranki Elaineh, którą niedawno poznał. Arctica odmówiła, czego wynikiem była kłótnia, w której Toa Lodu oznajmiła, że nie ma zamiaru pomagać mieszkańcom. Vox zapytał ją wtedy, dlaczego więc ściga Karanaka oraz wspomniał o Nero i o czasach, w którym razem z bliskim przyjacielem broniła wyspy. Fala wspomnień i wyrzutów sumienia zalała Arcticę, a ta uciekła ze łzami w oczach. Później przez długi czas zastanawiała się nad sobą i swym zachowaniem, po czym postanowiła zmienić swój stosunek do otaczającego ją świata i być lepsza dla mieszkańców, którzy jej potrzebowali. Gdy usłyszała w swojej okolicy ryk Karanaka, ponownie ruszyła, by się z nim zmierzyć, wpadła jednak w pułapkę zastawioną przez Toa Lodu imieniem Taive, który był odpowiedzialny za wypuszczenie mutanta na wolność, zmierzyła się z robotem Soundrone'em i, gdy poległa, została przekazana Dromie do eksperymentów związanych ze zwierciadłem psychotronicznym. Voxowi udało się ocalić ją przed Dromą, nim ten zdążył uszkodzić jej umysł, co zatarło ich dawne waśnie. Arctica zgodziła się opatrzyć Voxa po jego wcześniejszym starciu z Taive'em. Rebelia Artas Nui Sześć lat później, Arctica uratowała dwóch Matoran - Ragana oraz Rebisa, którzy wtargnęli na teren fabryki Vrexa i pomogła uporać się ze ścigającymi ich Skakdi. Niedługo później ci sami Matoranie, wraz z Toa Auerieusem, przybyli do Szóstego Dystryktu, by przekonać ją, aby dołączyła do rebelii przeciwko Vrexowi i stworzonej przez niego armii mechanicznych żołnierzy - dronów. Choć początkowo Arctica nie wierzyła w zagrożenie w postaci legionów morderczych robotów, wieść o tym, że Toa wiedzą o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie od Mali sprawiła, że dziewczyna naprawdę przejęła się tą sprawą. Wciąż pamiętając obrazy ostatniej wojny na Artas Nui, Arctica zgodziła się dołączyć do drużyny. Spotkanie po latach z Voxem, który również przyłączył się do rebelii, było dla niej miłym zaskoczeniem. Oboje Toa opowiedzieli sobie swoje historie - Arctica powiedziała Voxowi o zaginięciu Nero, Toa Dźwięku zaś o Zaldiarze, jego dawnym mentorze i przyjacielu, którego poszukiwania zaprowadziły go na Artas Nui. Arctica i Vox zdecydowali się zostać przyjaciółmi, zapoczątkowującym tym samym trwającą później przez wiele lat i umacniającą się z każdym dniem bliską więź. Do buntowników dołączyła również Tanith - Toa Wody, będąca jedną z nielicznych ocalałych pierwszej wojny na Artas Nui, która powróciła po latach na wyspę - i niedługo potem drużyna, w której skład wchodzili Arctica, Vox, Mala, Hikira, Tanith i Auerieus, a także Toa Dźwięku Kernor oraz Rebis i Ragan przedostali się kanałami na teren fabryk XONOX-u. Po stoczeniu walki ze strażnikami Skakdi, udało im się dotrzeć do hali produkcyjnej dronów, maszyny zostały wtedy jednak aktywowane i stanęły do boju z Toa. Drużyna musiała ratować się ucieczką i za kolejny cel objęła sobie wieżę kopuły, w której miał przebywać Vrex. Zdrada Tanith Po dotarciu na miejsce okazało się jednak, że Tanith jest zdrajczynią, współpracującą z Vrexem i wpuściła resztę Toa oraz dwójkę Matoran w pułapkę, a następnie cała grupa została wtrącona do najniższego poziomu kwatery, w których mieściły się opuszczone Archiwa Artas Nui. W trakcie tych wydarzeń drużyna straciła Kernora, nie poddała się jednak i wkrótce potem odkryła, że Archiwa łączą się z siecią podziemnych korytarzy, ciągnących się pod całym Artas Nui. Grupa natychmiast rozpoczęła poszukiwania wyjścia, nie wiedząc, że na powierzchni pozostałe drony przypuściły atak na metropolię. Podczas przemierzenia Archiwów, grupa została zaatakowana przez Żelaznaego Tropiciela, w którym Vox rozpoznał maszynę użytą do wybicia członków drużyny Toa Zaldiara, o którym opowiadał on Arctice. Gdy grupa zatrzymała się na nocny postój w jednej z jaskiń, Vox, zasępiony, oddalił się, by przemyśleć swoją przeszłość oraz przyszłość. Otuchy dodała mu Arctica i niedługo potem razem z nią Vox wrócił do pozostałych. Niedługo potem Arctica, Vox, Mala, Hikira, Rebis i Ragan natrafili na podziemną kryjówkę wtrąconego do Archiwów Karanaka, z którym stoczyli walkę. W trakcie starcia, Rebis i Ragan odnaleźli kolejną jaskinię z martwym Toa i dwoma Kamieniami Toa, które ich przemieniły. Z ich pomocą udało się pokonać Karanaka oraz znaleźć wyjście z tunelów. Cała szóstka Toa wydostała się wreszcie na powierzchnię i dzięki wizji, której doznała Mala, odkryła miejsce pobytu Tanith oraz Vrexa - był nim opuszczony pałac znajdujący się na jednej z pomniejszych wysepek otaczających Artas Nui. Grupa dostała się tam skradzioną łodzią dronów i przypuściła szturm na zamek, w trakcie którego Mala odłączyła się od reszty grupy, by stoczyć pojedynek z Tanith, podczas gdy pozostali udali się, by powstrzymać Vrexa. Dotarłszy do podziemnych laboratoriów, Arctica pomogła Voxowi w walce ze zreperowanym przez Vrexa Soundrone'em, a następnie cała piątka odkryła tuby zastoju, w których przetrzymywano schwytanych przez drony mieszkańców Artas Nui i wymazywano im pamięć. Nie mogąc pomóc w tamtym momencie ofiarom robotów, grupa wydostała się na powierzchnię wysepki, gdzie stanęła do walki z szykującym się do odpłynięcia Vrexem. Matoranin początkowo miał przewagę, dzięki swojej zbroi i jej mocom Magnetyzmu, lecz dzięki wspólnemu atakowi połączonymi mocami żywiołów, Toa odnieśli zwycięstwo, a Vrex został scalony ze swoją zbroją i zginął w odmętach oceanu, odrzucony przez Ragana. Toa byli pewni, że odnieśli zwycięstwo, wtedy jednak na spotkanie z nimi wyszła Tanith, trzymająca w dłoni maskę Kanohi zabitej Mali. Toa Wody szybko obezwładniła całą grupę, więżąc ich w objęciach wodnych węży, po czym zamierzała zemścić się na Voxie za zabicie Taive'a, z którym była niegdyś mocno związana. Jednakże, skupiając się jedynie na Voxie, rozluźniła uściski krępujące pozostałych wojowników, a wtedy ci wspólnie ją zaatakowali. Nie mogąc walczyć ze wszystkimi Toa jednocześnie, Tanith została pokonana i musiała ratować się ucieczką, znikając w oceanie. Po zajęciu pałacu Tanith, Arctica i pozostali Toa powrócili na Artas Nui, by wyzwolić je ze szponów dronów, służących Armii Nowego Świata, której Tanith była współzałożycielką, i pomóc pozostałym Toa przebywającym na wyspie. Wojna o Nowy Świat Przez następne lata, Arctica brała udział w licznych walkach przeciwko dronom. Cała wyspa została jednak przejęta przez mechaniczną armię, większość mieszkańców pojmanych, a ci, którym udało się uniknąć schwytania, ukrywali się w podziemnych wioskach wybudowanych w jaskiniach, które znaleźli wcześniej Toa. Dowódcą podziemia został Auerieus, który razem z Arcticą, Voxem, Hikirą, Raganem i kilkoma innymi Toa bronił ocalałych przed dronami. Cztery lata od wybuchu wojny, Arctica i Vox otrzymali misję zaatakowania jednej z przybrzeżnych placówki dronów, by wykraść stamtąd ich łodzie. W międzyczasie, grupa ostatnich ocalałych na powierzchni wyspy Matoran skrywała się w Wielkiej Bibliotece, chronionej przez Hikirę, Auerieusa i Toa Ognia Hserga przed najazdem armii dronów i jej generała, Kraavosa. Dwójce Toa udało się pokonać elitarne jednostki dronów i zdobyć jedną z łodzi, po powrocie do kryjówki usłyszeli jednak druzgocącą wieść - Hikira, odwracając uwagę napastników od uciekających podziemnym przejściem niedobitków, poniosła śmierć w walce z Kraavosem, a ten wykradł z Biblioteki jeden z przechowywanych tam starożytnych artefaktów. Arctica, Vox oraz Ragan natychmiast zostali wysłani, by odzyskać skradziony przedmiot. Dostali się skradzioną łodzią na pokład flagowego okrętu Kraavosa, stacjonującego w pobliżu Artas Nui, gdzie natknęli się na Toa Rebisa - ten odłączył się od pozostałych we wczesnej fazie wojny i zaczął działać na własną rękę - oraz Matorankę Dallę, których drony porwały wcześniej tego samego dnia. Wspólnie, grupa wdarła się na mostek okrętu i stanęła do walki z generałem, przechowującym artefakt. Toa zdetonowali ładunki wybuchowe przywiezione skradzioną łodzią, sprawiając, że statek zaczął iść na dno. Choć samemu Kraavosowi udało się zbiec, drużyna odzyskała artefakt i powróciła do podziemnej kryjówki. Na miejscu spotkali nowych Toa - Purrika, Izakiego oraz Kalevę, powołanych przez Auerieusa podczas nieobecności Arctici, Ragana i Voxa. Następnie Toa Lodu i Dźwięku odbyli rozmowę z Auerieusem, której przyglądała się Dalla. Toa Plazmy wyjaśnił dwójce, czym jest odzyskany przez nich przedmiot - według odnalezionych podań, była to mapa do potężnego artefaktu, zwanego Słonecznym Kryształem, w którym Toa widzieli nadzieję na zakończenie wojny. Arctica rozpoznała w niej sferę, którą zdobył Nero przed laty na Madraen, przypomniała jej się również legenda, którą usłyszała wtedy od Ihthrana. Podczas rozmowy, Dalla, trzymająca w rękach drogocenną kulę, aktywowała ją, wyświetlając mapę całego Wszechświata Matoran. Widząc to, Auerieus zarządził spotkanie reszty wojowników. Na spotkaniu ustalono, że grupa składająca się z Arcitici, Ragana, Rebisa, Voxa, Purrika, Kalevy i Izakiego wyruszy na poszukiwania Słonecznego Kryształu. W skład drużyny Toa miała wejść również Dalla, która otrzymała Kamień Toa utworzony przez Hikirę w jej ostatnich momentach, dostarczony do podziemnej kryjówki przez Hserga. Drużyna miała wyruszyć na pokładzie żaglowca Chimera, dowodzonego przez załogę Matoranina Oduny. Toa rozpoczęli przygotowania do podróży. Poszukiwania Słonecznego Kryształu Kilka tygodni później, ekipa opuściła kryjówkę. Przedarłszy się przez blokadę dronów - mocno uszkodzoną po zatopieniu okrętu Kraavosa - wypłynęli w świat, kierowani mistyczną mapą. W trakcie rejsu, Toa poświęcali czas na wspólne treningi czy słuchanie morskich opowieści Oduny. Pierwszej nocy, Arcticę dręczyły koszmary, związane z nią i Nero, więc, nie mogąc spać, postanowiła przespacerować się po pokładzie. Zauważyła światło sączące się przez szparę w drzwiach do kajuty Voxa i weszła do środka, zastając tam Toa Dźwięku grającego na gitarze, którą zabrał ze sobą. Dwoje Toa spędziło wspólnie noc, w trakcie której Vox pogrywał towarzyszce na swym instrumencie starą pieśń z jego ojczystej wyspy, Neitu, śpiewając przy tym. Następnego ranka, Arctica i Vox rozmawiali o swoich planach po zakończeniu wojny - Toa Dźwięku pragnął kontynuować swoje poszukiwania Zaldiara, Arctica zaś chciała odszukać dawno zaginionego Nero. Tego samego dnia, Aparu, jeden z płynących żaglowcem Matoran, wypatrzył na horyzoncie okręt dronów. Załoga postanowiła pozwolić maszynom wejść na pokład, uprzednio chowając Toa na dolnych poziomach statku. Zakaziański Inkwizytor Armii Nowego Świata, Karsh, zażądał od Oduny oddania mapy, ten jednak udawał, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Wtem wyszło na jaw, iż Aparu jest zdrajcą pracującym dla Armii i oddał Skakdi artefakt. Toa wyszli wtedy z ukrycia i rozpoczęli walkę, w trakcie której Arctica i Vox przenieśli się na pokład statku dronów, walcząc z Karshem o odzyskanie mapy. Udało im się i zostali zabrani z powrotem na Chimerę przez Purrika, a następnie żaglowiec odpłynął z dala od dronów w kierunku widocznego na horyzoncie sztormu, mając nadzieję zgubić w nim pościg. Sztorm okazał się jednak bardziej niebezpieczny, niż ekipa przypuszczała, w dodatku w samym epicentrum burzy z wody wyłonił się ogromny potwór morski, Krabbern. W trakcie próby zapanowania nad statkiem, Arctica wypadła poza burtę, mimo prób ocalenia jej przez Voxa. Uteau i flota Toa Toa Lodu została wyłowiona przez Karsha i przetransportowana na odległą wyspę Uteau, do fortecy Kraavosa, gdzie generał przesłuchiwał ją, by zdobyć informacje na temat lokalizacji Słonecznego Kryształu. Arctica nie mogła mu jednak tego zdradzić, gdyż mapa nie wskazywała konkretnego miejsca, a kierunek, w którym mieli zmierzać. Kraavos postanowił więc ją zgładzić, lecz wtedy dziewczyna wytknęła mu brak honoru i wysługiwanie się innymi do osiągnięcia własnych celów. Wiedziała, że był gladiatorem walczącym niegdyś na arenach i porównała go do wojowników pojedynkujących się na arenie Madraen, twierdząc, że jest od nich gorszy. Z urażoną dumą, Kraavos wyzwał Toa Lodu na pojedynek, a Arctica się zgodziła. Generał Armii Nowego Świata okazał się być jeszcze bardziej wymagającym przeciwnikiem, niż dziewczyna sądziła, lecz wkrótce potem ich walka została przerwana przez zjawienie się floty Toa z Południa, która zaatakowała twierdzę dronów na Uteau, pod wodzą Toa Ziemi Dakhina i Toa Kamienia imieniem Tanoa. Kontynuując starcie, Arctice udało się wreszcie zabić Kraavosa i wywołać eksplozję fortecy. Wybuch wyrzucił ją w dal i wojowniczka wylądowała ciężko ranna w ramionach latającego dzięki mocy Kanohi Kadin Dakhina, który zabrał ją na pokład swojego okrętu, wyruszającego w morską pogoń za statkami Armii Nowego Świata. Na pokładzie, Arctica została wyleczona uzdrowicielskimi mocami Tanoy i wkrótce potem brała udział w szturmie na Artidax, gdzie mieściła się główna forteca dronów. Podczas, gdy Dakhin i jego ludzie toczyli bój z mechanicznymi żołnierzami, pajęczymi łazikami, machinami oblężniczymi ze Steltu oraz Skakdi z Zakazu przed twierdzą, Toa Lodu przedarła się niepostrzeżenie do środka budowli dzięki mocy swojej Volitak, uprzednio obniżając temperaturę swojego ciała, by nie zostać zauważoną przez termiczne skanery dronów. Wewnątrz, Arctica dostrzegła pośród taśm produkcyjnych dronów i machin wojennych Tanith i ruszyła za nią w pogoń. Dotarła na platformę, na której oprócz Toa Wody ujrzała również swego ukochanego, Nero. Toa Dźwięku bez namysłu uśmiercił próbującego go zaatakować Dakhina, kiedy ten dostał się z resztą wojska do twierdzy, i wtedy Arctica uświadomiła sobie, że to tak naprawdę Nero stał za powołaniem do życia Armii Nowego Świata, a jego zniknięcie spowodowane było przygotowywaniem planu przejęcia władzy nad Wszechświatem. Zdruzgotana, mogła tylko patrzeć, jak jej dawny przyjaciel opuszcza fortecę razem z dronami, by pozyskać Słoneczny Kryształ na odległej wyspie, a po chwili zaatakowała ją Tanith, stając z nią do walki. Dając upust swym emocjom, Arcticia omal nie uśmierciła Toa Wody, lecz w porę się zreflektowała, ujrzawszy Tanoę, i jedynie ją zamroziła, po czym przekazała w ręce floty. Po przejęciu fortecy i dezaktywowaniu dronów, Arctica wracała jednym ze statków na Artas Nui. Przeprowadziła krótką rozmowę z Tanoą, i uznała, że ten Nero, którego spotkała na Artidax był jedynie imitacją, a prawdziwy Nero, ten, którego kochała, dawno umarł. Kilka tygodni później, Arctica powróciła na odbudowywane Artas Nui i spotkała się z Voxem. Dwoje Toa opowiedziało sobie swe przygody - Voxowi i reszcie ekipy udało się dotrzeć na wyspę ze Słonecznym Kryształem, gdzie po odnalezieniu komnaty z artefaktem w świątyni w górach wyspy, Toa Dźwięku oraz Dalla zmierzyli się z przybyłym Nero, który po długim i wyczerpującym pojedynku zginął po tym, jak Vox użył mocy artefaktu do unicestwienia go. Zarówno ciało Nero, jak i Kryształ zniknęły. Następnie Arctica i Vox spędzili wspólnie wieczór, obserwując powracające do dawnej świetności miasto Artas Nui i napawając się nastałym wreszcie pokojem. Glavus Piętnaście lat później, mimo wygranej wojny, na wyspie nie działo się dobrze - choć XONOX wraz ze zniknięciem Vrexa i klęską Armii Nowego Świata upadł, jego pozostałości utworzyły organizację zwaną Syndykatem, która zasiadała w nowej Radzie Artas Nui. Ponadto, w metropolii pojawiła się rewolucyjna grupa Khakkhara Nui, nawołująca do powstania przeciw władzy i wprowadzenia równości dla wszystkich obywateli. Któregoś dnia, Arctica odwiedziła Kaplicę Onumoko, by umieścić w znajdującym się tam Suva wykonaną własnoręcznie z lodu Kanohi Nero, w celu jego upamiętnienia. Spotkała tam wtedy Voxa, któremu przekazała, że Auerieus poprosił ich, aby towarzyszyli mu podczas najbliższego posiedzenia Rady, w trakcie którego miała zostać podjęta decyzja o przekazaniu Syndykatowi pełni władzy nad Piątym Dystryktem miasta. Vox oznajmił, że zamierzał przyglądać się mającej odbywać się w tym samym czasie demonstracji Khakkhary, Arctica jednak postanowiła wziąć udział w posiedzeniu. Następnego wieczoru, Arctica wygłosiła poruszającą przemowę do członków Rady, prosząc ich, by nie umacniali władzy wojennych zbrodniarzy, Turaga Arkin jednak zignorował jej słowa, oddając Piąty Dystrykt w ręce Syndykatu. Sprawiło to, że Toa Lodu zaczęła wątpić w słuszność nowej władzy na wyspie. Zaraz po skończonych obradach, Archiwa Artas Nui zostały zaatakowane przez trójkę Mrocznych Łowców - Butterfly'a, Bane'a oraz Bata, którzy wykradli prototypowy model drona oraz komputer sterujący armią, i wyłonili się z podziemi na placu przed siedzibą Rady. Tam do walki stanął z nimi Vox, a po chwili do starcia włączyli się również Arctica i Hserg. Najemnikom udało się jednak uciec z komputerem, przedtem jeden z nich zdradził również imię ich zleceniodawcy - Glavusa. Nieco później, Toa Lodu spotkała się z Voxem przy pomniku Hikiry przed ruinami Wielkiej Biblioteki, gdzie mężczyzna zdradził jej, iż Glavus był osobą odpowiedzialną za zastawienie pułapki na drużynę Zaldiara. Arctica poradziła mu, że jeśli nawiedziło go widmo przeszłości, jedynym rozsądnym rozwiązaniem było stawienie mu czoła. Oznajmiła też, że Rada prosi ich o obronę dwóch transportowców - jednego zawierającego model drona, którego omal nie wykradli Mroczni Łowcy, drugiego będącego zmyłką dla najemników - podczas ich podróży do portu, skąd ładunek miał zostać przetransportowany na Metru Nui, gdzie miał być lepiej strzeżony. Vox zgodził się na to. Następnego dnia, Arctica ochraniała transportowiec przewożący prototyp drona. Pojazd szybko został zaatakowany przez Butterfly'a oraz Bata, Toa Lodu miała jednak zbyt mało czasu, by zareagować i została pojmana, a następnie przeniesiona w miejsce spotkania najemników z Glavusem oraz innym Mrocznym Łowcą, Xetem, którzy pozbawili Voxa przytomności. Glavus rozkazał pozbyć się ciała Toa Dźwięku wraz z leżącym przy nim mieczem, Arcticę natomiast mieli porzucić w mieście, gdyż nie stanowiła już ona dla nich zagrożenia. Następnie razem z Xetem opuścili pozostałych, by udać się na spotkanie z Syndykatem. Na pomoc dwójce Toa przybył Hserg, który uwolnił Arcticę z krępujących ją pnączy Butterfly'a, a następnie Toa Lodu zamroziła Mrocznego Łowcę. Bat wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął wydawać z siebie ogłuszający pisk, który przebudził Voxa, a wtedy wojownik rozgromił najemnika. Hserg oznajmił pozostałej dwójce, czego się dowiedział - szukając części do naprawy swojego motocykla na złomowisku Artas Nui, odnalazł robota Junky'ego, będącego własnością Matorańskiego wynalazcy Phorena, który został porwany przez Mrocznych Łowców, by przygotować dla Glavusa udoskonalony model drona. Następnie Toa zmierzyli do mieszkania Matoranina, mieszczącego się w opuszczonej latarni morskiej, gdzie na miejscu spotkali Phorena, któremu podczas nieobecności Glavusa udało się uciec z Kuźni Astavar, gdzie był przetrzymywany. Matoranin wyjawił im, czego Glavus od niego żądał, a następnie Toa postanowili, że powstrzymają go, nim zdoła wcielić nowy projekt robotów w życie. Podczas, gdy Hserg i Arctica układali plan, Vox udał się na kolejną z demonstracji Khakkhary, powstrzymując zamieszki. Po jego powrocie, Toa wsiedli na pokład transportowca i udali się do Piątego Dystryktu, stając przed wejściem do Kuźni Astavar do walki z Bane'em i szybko go pokonali, po czym wkroczyli do środka. Vox, chcący dokonać zemsty na Glavusie za zabicie Zaldiara, odłączył się od pozostałych i stanął do walki z tajemniczą istotą, podczas gdy Hserg i Arctica próbowali powstrzymać Xeta przed odlotem z planami maszyn. Niestety, nie udało im się i Mroczny Łowca zbiegł razem z komputerem, Voxowi jednakże udało się pokonać Glavusa, będącego w rzeczywistości Skakdi Shilashem, podszywającym się pod tajemniczego zleceniodawcę. Po tamtych wydarzeniach, Arctica zaczęła bardziej angażować się w życie polityczne wyspy, zwłaszcza po tym, jak na Artas Nui powrócił Vrex i zasiadł na czele Syndykatu. Miała nadzieję, że jej działaniami w Radzie Artas Nui uda się zapewnić choć trochę lepszy los mieszkańcom metropolii. Cechy i umiejętności Arctica władała żywiołem Lodu - jej moc pozwalała jej na kontrolowanie, tworzenie i absorbowanie lodu. Podczas wielu wypraw i stoczonych bojów, Arctica opanowała posługiwanie się swoim żywiołem do perfekcji. Wszelkie braki w sile nadrabiała ogromną szybkością i zwinnością, wyćwiczoną przez lata. Początkowo w czasie walk emocje brały nad nią górę, lecz z czasem Toa Lodu nauczyła się nad tym panować. Ze względu na nieprzyjemne przeżycia na swojej ojczystej wyspie oraz sposób, w jaki pozostali mieszkańcy Artas Nui traktowali jej wyjątkowość, Arctica stroniła od innych osób, nie ufając im. Wyjątkiem był Nero, w którym dziewczyna dostrzegła kogoś wyjątkowego i szybko poczuła do niego głębsze uczucie. Podczas misji na Madraen spędziła wiele tygodni wśród niewolników, co zmieniło jej spojrzenie na świat i sprawiło, że stała się dużo bardziej otwarta i chętna do pomocy, co wykazała, zajmując się rannymi w trakcie najazdu piratów z Południowych Wysp. Niestety, po utracie Nero, zamknęła się w sobie, stała się oziębła i nieczuła. Dopiero dzięki Voxowi dostrzegła swoje błędy i postanowiła zmienić swe nastawienie do otoczenia. Zaczęła również uznawać Toa Dźwięku za pierwszego od wielu lat prawdziwego przyjaciela. Arctica spędzała wiele czasu samotnie, lecz momentami nadmierna samotność źle na nią oddziaływała. By umilić sobie czas oraz zachować dawne wspomnienia, tworzyła z lodu niewielkie figurki przedstawiające ją oraz bliskie jej osoby. Po zakończeniu wojny z Armią Nowego Świata i pogodzeniu się z własną przeszłością oraz losem, jaki spotkał Nero, Arctica zaczęła coraz bardziej angażować się w sprawy miasta i jego mieszkańców. Uzbrojenie Bronią Arctici są dwa Mroźne Ostrza, mogące strzelać odłamkami lodu oraz zamrażać dotykiem, i do których wojowniczka silnie się przywiązała. Nosi Kanohi Volitak, Maskę Kamuflażu, pozwalającą jej poruszać się bezszelestnie i dającą częściową niewidzialność. Informacje o MOCu *Toa Arctica po raz pierwszy została zbudowana w 2009 roku. Składała się z 34 części. Jej ostrza można jej przyczepić na plecy. Posiada instrukcję budowy. *Pierwsza wersja Arctici została zmodyfikowana w 2011 roku. Miała również 34 części. *Obecna i kanoniczna wersja została zbudowana w czerwcu 2012 roku i ma 61 części. Wersja ta posiada zmodyfikowaną Kanohi Volitak z odciętą puszką. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Arctica jest jedyną znaną żeńską Toa Lodu. *Istnieje alternatywny wszechświat, w którym Arctica jest Toa Wody i nosi imię Sadzawka. Pojawienia *''W niewoli'' *''Kodeks'' *''Maska kłamstw'' *''Niedobitki'' (wspomniana) *''Poszukiwania nadziei'' *''Widmo przeszłości'' *''Płomień wśród cieni'' (wspomniana) Niekanoniczne: *''Trost vs. Arctica'' *''Noworoczny Deathmatch'' *''Anihilacja'' Zobacz też: *Galeria: Arctica Autor Lord Vox Kategoria:Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Lód Kategoria:Vox22